Cuidando a Toby
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Sarah no estaba dispuesta a cuidar a Toby, y pensó que su madrastra insistiría hasta que aquel sujeto apareció en la puerta de su casa, diciendo que era el niñero de su hermanito / AU
1. You remind me of the babe

**Disclaimer:** **_"Laberinto/Labyrinth/Dentro del laberinto"_ no me pertenecen, sino a Jim Henson Company, a David Bowie y Jennifer Conelly. Jareth es de Sarah, absolutamente. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: "YOU REMIND ME OF THE BABE"**

Sarah supo que nada bueno saldría del hecho de que su madrastra le haya permitido ir al parque y no recriminarle la hora de llegada (7:30 pm, si debe ser exacta). En especial cuando vio con detalle la vestimenta de la esposa de su padre; un vestido negro largo hasta los tobillos que, si bien no era escotado, tenia los hombros descubiertos y parte del cuello. Sus ojos tenían una sombra azul oscuro, y labios pintados en rojo, además de aquel peinado con un broche de plata.

Su padre e Irene tenían otra salida. _Otra_.

Desde que eso ocurría, Sarah se vio complicada por un problema. Uno muy baboso y quejón: su medio hermano, Toby. Por él, no podía estar tranquila en su habitación, leyendo sus cuentos y jugando a las historias de amor verdadero. Con sus vestidos medievales y de fantasía. Pero _nooo._ Resultaba que el bebito necesitaba atención. Y como ella no tenía ningún plan o salida, de inmediato era la niñera de Toby.

¿Era ese el castigo de Irene por no seguir los estándares de un adolescente de quince años? Su padre nunca le recriminaba nada, y ella era demasiado odiosa ¡¿Cómo se casó con esa mujer tan anticuada?!

La sonrisa que hasta ese momento tenía, por haber jugado un rato con su perro, Merlín, desapareció al instante de no escuchar un regaño.

Cuando vio a su padre bajar por las escaleras con un traje igual de elegante, bufó, esperando alguna instrucción (Porque con Toby siempre pasaba algo inesperado). Esta nunca llegó.

No pudo soportarlo más.

-Esta bien, tiempo fuera-dice levantando los brazos en señal de rendición-No comprendo que está pasando-se dirige a su rubia madrastra.

-Sarah, no sé que hemos hecho mal ahora-Irene roda los ojos, y la chica aprieta los labios en una fina línea-¿Qué quieres reclamar?

-¿Por qué no me diste el sermón de siempre?-inquiere-Cada vez que llegó tarde...involuntariamente-susurra, aunque carente de verdadera culpa-Siempre me gritas el porque. Y luego me obligas a cuidar a Toby durante tooooda la noche.

-Espera, Sarah...-Robert, el padre de la chica, quiso corregir a su hija, pero su esposa puso una mano en su hombro. Le pedía hablar ella en su lugar. No sin cierta duda la dejó.

-Sarah, primero que nada, nunca te grito-la joven iba a decir algo, pero su padre le pidió (suplicó) con la mirada que guardara silencio hasta que su madrastra terminara-Segundo, solo te pedíamos eso porque jamás te he visto con planes; ni salidas con amigas, ni otros lugares que no sean el parque, o una cita-eso último provocó un escalofrió en Robert-Pero tal parece que no te agrada cuidarlo, aunque sea tu hermano- _"Medio hermano"_ , estaba por soltar; otra mirada de su padre y calló-Así que eso nos lleva al tercer punto: ya no vas a cuidar de Toby.

Sarah abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella. Boqueó unos segundos, pensando, mas bien procesando la información. Todo eso para soltar un:

-¿Qué?

Justo en ese momento, el timbre sonó. Irene dijo que ella entendería. La joven miró a su progenitor, pidiendo una explicación. Sin embargo él se encogió de hombros, diciendole con eso de que no podría decírselo. ¡¿Y por qué no?!

-Sarah-llamó su madrastra, volviendo con ambos Williams...pero no sola-Dejáme presentarte a Jareth, el niñero de Toby.

A su lado, un hombre entrado en sus treinta, rubio con algunos cabellos despeinados, cara afilada y bastante alto, con ropa que rozaba entre lo casual (con aquella chaqueta negra y pantalones azules) y lo extraño (la bufanda bicolor y los zapatos que desentonaban). En su rostro, había una sonrisa ladina que Sarah no supó si interpretar como arrogante o divertida o ambas.

Miró a su padre, quién de inmediato fue a saludar al sujeto. Vaya, otra cosa que le ocultaba.

-Sarah, ¿qué haces ahí arriba? Ven-le pidió su progenitor amablemente.

Resistió el impulso de bufar, y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al lado de su padre y frente al desconocido (al que Irene presentó como Jareth). Extendió su mano hacia él, por cortesía y no por querer hacerlo. La sonrisa ajena se amplió un poco al dar con ese detalle, creyó ver.

-Un gusto Jareth, soy Sarah-dice, con esa sonrisa de actriz que había practicado desde su niñez y desde que sus padres se separaron.

-El gusto es mío, Sarah-en vez de estrecharla, el hombre depositó un beso entre sus nudillos. Falsa galantería.

Los adultos (aparte de Jareth) no vieron ningún peligro ante ese gesto. Al contrario, pensaron que aquello divertiría a la adolescente.

Estaban muy equivocados.

-Como te dije Sarah, Jareth es el nuevo niñero de Toby. Tiene muy buenas recomendaciones- _"a pesar de su género y edad"_ , quiso decir, o eso creía Sarah que diría-Además, parece que a Toby le agrada.

Genial. Todos sabían de Jareth menos ella. ¿Merlín se lo habría ocultado? No se lo perdonaría. Como tampoco perdonaba a su padre por ocultarsélo.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron?-inquirió a los dos adultos a su cargo.

-Porque acepté a última hora-se adelanta el rubio, poniendo una mano en su pecho con cierta verguenza (demasiado falsa)-Mis disculpas por eso.

-Fue un milagro-intervino Irene, alisando su vestido. Se dirigió al niñero (sonaba raro para Sarah decirlo)-Creo que ya te dije cómo cuidarlo, y si ocurre algo, puedes llamar al restaurante-indicó.

-Entendido, jefa. Aunque descuide, lo tendré todo bajo control-aseguró con un gesto de su mano.

Sarah creyó que había algo en Jareth que ninguno de los dos adultos dudó en sus palabras. A ella eso le olía raro y no tenía que ver con el perfume de Irene que también le llegaba el aroma.

Momentos después, tanto su padre como Irene se despidieron, y repitieron que por sí acaso  
... ( _"Tranquilos, todo estará bien",_ aseguró el hombre _)._ Se fueron los dos tranquilos.

Pero Sarah no lo estaba. Sus brazos estaban cruzados bajo su pecho, mirando inquisidoramente al rubio que aún estaba a poca ditancia de ella.

-En serio, quién eres-quiso saber la joven de cabello negro.

-Jareth, el niñero. Creo que eso acaban de decir tus padres.

-Es mi padre y su esposa-corrigió apresurada-Y no. Creélo o no, no me tragó eso de que eres niñero. De seguro Irene quiere que me espíes para que haga cosas "de mi edad"-sacaba sus conjeturas.

La risa del otro le provocó escalosfríos. No era aterrador, pero era grave y varonil.

-Sarah, sé que es difícil, pero sí: soy niñero, a pesar de mi edad y que soy un hombre. Es raro, pero soy bueno en lo que hago. Puedo probártelo-sugiere el hombre.

-No quiero ver como le cambias los pañales a Toby, gracias-dice en un tono de no querer rendirse con su idea.

Jareth suspiró, pero no parecía cansado; estaba divirtiéndose de aquella situación. Cuando Sarah estaba por preguntarle que encontraba divertido, él caminó en su dirección. Ella, instintivamente, dio un paso hacia atrás. Teniéndolo más de cerca, observó como sus dos ojos eran la parte más peculiar de él: uno de ellos, era azul, y el otro era dorado, con la pupila más grande que la otra. Era la parte de Jareth sacada de un cuento de fantasía.

-Sarah, vuelve a tu cuarto, juega con tus juguetes y tus disfraces y olvidate del niño-dice Jareth, sacándola de su ensimismamiento-Yo me haré cargo de Toby. No te molestaré, lo prometo-aquella sonrisita no le hacía creer que fuera tan así.

Ella frunció los labios, pero asintió imperceptiblemente.

-Trato hecho-dice, y ve la victoria en esos extravagantes ojos.

Jareth se quita su bufanda, y la cuelga en el recogeabrigos cerca de la escalera, al igual que su chaqueta, mostrando su camiseta de una estrella en el espacio. Hasta el momento, Sarah descubrió también el collar con forma de luna colgando en su cuello.

Cuando se dio cuenta que lo observaba mucho, Sarah se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras. A medio camino, escuchó a Jareth decir:

-Desgraciadamente, tu madrastra no pidió que te espiará-suelta con diversión.

Pero a la joven de ojos verdes le causó un escalosfrió. Y no supo el identificar si fue por lo que trató de decirle o por cómo lo pronunció el otro.

* * *

Sarah estaba ensayando otra vez las líneas de su libro favorito, cuando el primer problema de la noche ocurrió. Solo debió desviar la mirada un poco, para descubrir que Lancelot, su osito, no estaba en su repisa.

¿Quién. Se. Atrevió. A. Entrar. A. Su. Cuarto?!

Gruñó por lo bajo, y fue dando zancadas hasta la habitación del niño que estaba a punto de cumplir dos años. Atrapó al acusado con las manos en la masa: Toby agarraba a Lancelot, y podía romperlo si quisiera.

-Toby...-musitó molesta.

Otro ruido acabó captando su atención: Jareth se había agachado a buscar un peluche que el bebé lanzó. En vez de verse molesto, sonreía como si nada.

En ese momento, el pequeño alza a Lancelot y Sarah prolifero un " _Nooo"._ No fue escuchada, y Lancelot voló por los aires...para ser atrapada en las manos de Jareth, cómo si fuera una pelota de fútbol y no un preciado amigo de la niña.

-¡Bien hecho, Toby!-felicitó el adulto, mientras el aludido daba saltitos y reía. Para Sarah era un bobo.

Ella caminó hacia el adulto a cargo (para su desgracia), con la clara intención de recuperar lo robado.

-¡Devuelvemélo!-ordenó, y el otro se quedó quieto. La sonrisa del otro, en ese momento, era por demás arrogante.

-¿Qué cosa, Sarah?-musita sin perder su sonrisa.

-Que me devuelvas a Lancelot-siguió tercamente.

Jareth miró al peluche, inspeccionándolo unos segundos con curiosidad. Luego volvió a mirar a Sarah.

-¿No hay que dárselo a Ginebra?-Sarah rechina los dientes.

-¡Es mío!-aclaró.

-No es lo que dicen los caballeros y los rumores de por ahí-seguía jugando el rubio.

Para empeorar, al intentar arrebatarsélo de las manos, él alzó su brazó. Por el tamaño entre ambos, ella debía humillarse dando saltitos para recuperarlo. Sin pena ni culpa, Jareth reía, coreado por Toby, a quién le parecía gracioso que su hermana saltara. La imitó en su cuna.

Ella bajó los brazos e hizo un puchero. Se dio la vuelta, para entrar a su habitación y llorar humillada. Esa era la idea, pero un toque en su hombro le impidió aquello.

-Oye, perdón-dice Jareth tratando de controlar la risa-Pero solo debes decir " _por favor"_ , y no actuar como una niña mimada.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no era así. Pero en su mente aparecieron las imágenes de los momentos hace poco ocurridos, descubriendo que sí, actuó como una niña mimada. Bajó la mirada avergonzada. La levantó y dijo:

-Lo siento-empieza-Por favor, ¿me devuelves a Lancelot?-ahora parecía que el niñero sonreía amablemente.

-No-negó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué?-inquirió abriendo los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por el cambio de actitud.

-Es broma, claro que sí-se ríe, pasándole el osito, al que Sarah recibió como un gran tesoro. Besó la afelpada cabecita con cariño y trató de no mirar al otro. De seguro le parecía extraño que hiciera eso.

-Gracias-dice ella. Ya estaba dentro de su habitación, antes de que el rubio le dijera algo.

Jareth, por su lado, solo suspira. Mira a Toby, quién no comprendía la actitud tranquila de Sarah, pues siempre la veía enojada o distraída. Musito un _"ba"_ , en balbuceo. El adulto se encogió de hombros.

-No hay de darnos por vencidos, mi pequeño goblin-guiña un ojo al bebé, que sonríe por aquel gesto.

* * *

Era pasada de la medianoche. Robert e Irene llegaron riéndose de algo que solo ellos entendían. Entraron a la casa y notaron lo silenciosa que estaba.

-¿Jareth? ¿Sarah?-pregunta Irene al aire.

Al no recibir respuesta, la pareja se mira preocupado y sube deprisa a la habitación más cercana a la escalera: la de Toby. Cuando la abren, descubren a Jareth en aquel sillón que Irene usa para mirarlo en sus tardes libres, pero el hombre ahora estaba leyendo un libro entre manos. Levantó la mirada justo cuando ambos entraron, e indicó con la cabeza a la cuna.

Toby estaba dormido, tranquilo y adorable.

Eso era increíble, pues otras niñeras jamás lograban tal cosa en la primera visita. Siempre terminaban llamándolos por el restaurante (que parecía preparado para las llamadas de las chicas), terminando su cita antes de haber llegado a la comida en sí. Mas Jareth parecía tenerlo todo controlado.

-No mentían...-musitó Robert, refiriéndose a las referencias que el hombre les había dado.

Jareth se levantó del sillón, cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la cómoda más próxima. La pareja salió de la habitación, al igual que el niñero. Cuando cerró la puerta, Jareth evitó reír por las caras impresionadas de los dos.

-Eres increíble-dice Irene.

-No hay de qué-dice, con su ego elevándose cada segundo.

-¿No tuviste problemas?-preguntó Robert.

El rubio de ojos bicolor lo pensó unos segundos, recordando el incidente con Sarah y el osito Lancelot. Miró a ambos, que esperaban atentamente una respuesta.

-Ningún problema-aseguró.

* * *

Sarah despertó cuando el sol ya había salido. Se estiró en su cama, frotándose los ojos, y apretando la almohada...Abrió como platos sus ojos, cuando sintió algo debajo de esta. Se sentó y la alzó, descubriendo la pijama debajo de ella. Se miró y vio lo obvio: dormió con la ropa puesta. Odiaba que eso pasara.

Bufó, estirando los brazos para desperezarse, dejando que aquella frazada se cayera de la cama.

Esperen, ¿qué?

Sarah volteó a ver la frazada en el suelo. No era suya, lo sabía a primera vista. La levantó y descubrió una nota que se había enredado entre su pliegos.

La abrió, notando la letra elegante y el color azul del bolígrafo:

 _"A pesar de todo, no iba a dejar aue te resfriaras._

 _-J._

 _P. D: Babeas cuando duermes "_

Una súbita sensación de vergüenza invadió su ser ante eso último ¿La observó mientras dormía? Sus orejas estaba rojas, y su cara caliente.

Esperaba que se le pasara antes del próximo fin de semana en que iba a volver a verlo. Estaba segura que se volverían a ver. Y eso la sacaba de quicio.

* * *

 **Me pregunto:** _ **¿Por qué?**_

 **¿Por qué escribó un fic cuando debo concentrarme en mis proyectos del MCU? ¿Por qué soy así?**

 **La respuesta, es que me dio un bloqueo en el MCU. Descuiden, se me quitará, porque juré que los terminaría. Pero debía concentrarme en otra cosa para volver a recuperar el ritmo con el otro.**

 **Practicmamente estaba escribiendo en último capítulo de** ** _"Reverse"_** **cuando no pude seguir. No sé si es por pereza o porque creo que lo escribía de forma automática y no salía bien (...de hecho, es este último).**

 **Hace poco vi la pelicula** ** _"Laberinto" ("Dentro del Laberinto"_** **en España), y me encantó. En especial Jareth (se encuentra entre mis villanos/antihéroes favoritos, pero no al nivel de Loki), y la pareja de Jareth x Sarah. Amé la música, a David Bowie (volvió al Reino de los Goblins, yo lo sé:'( ) y ¡todo! Así que, en medio de mi crisis, este fue mi salvavidas.**

 **Este fic nació luego de haber leído por ahí (y lo parafraseo):** ** _Sarah tuvo su aventura, sí. Pero cuidando a Toby, falla. Toby lo pasó mejor con Jareth, y éste lo cuidó mejor que ella"._** **Y así nació la idea de Jareth siendo niñero de Toby.**

 **Si se preguntan que tipo de relación tendran Sarah y Jareth, será algo platónico (que me gusta desarrollar) y también puede haber insinuación de una relación entre un adulto y una adolescente (Tal vez). Se irá asegurando sobre la marcha.**

 **Como mis prioridades estan por otro lado (ejemMCUejemejem) no sé cada cuanto puedo actualizar. Pero la idea se me metió y no la dejaré a media.**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**


	2. The babe with power

**Disclaimer:** **_"Laberinto/Labyrinth/Dentro del laberinto"_ no me pertenecen, sino a Jim Henson Company, a David Bowie y Jennifer Conelly. Jareth es de Sarah, absolutamente. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II: "THE BABE WITH POWER"**

Los días pasaron con tal rapidez, para su desagrado, para finalmente llegar al fin de semana. Eso conllevaba a otra salida de su padre e Irene. Y eso significa que se quedarán solos. Lo que también significa que eso no pasará, porque Jareth vendrá a cuidarlos.

Recordar a aquel rubio le daba jaqueca. De seguro tenerlo cerca le dará migraña ¡y tenía quince años! No podía estar tan estresada por un (no tan) desconocido.

Merlín, sentado a su lado en el columpio en el patio trasero, miraba a la nada, hasta la escucho gruñir. Impulsivamente le lamió la cara y Sarah rió como reacción. Acarició al perro en su cabeza, quién se tiró sobre sus piernas, a gusto por el mimo. Sarah besó la cabeza de su mascota.

-Gracias Merlín-dijo con tono cómplice-No me equivoqué al darte ese nombre-recibió un _'¡woof!'_ En respuesta. Sarah lo tradujo como un '¡no hay de qué!'.

Todo estaba bien...hasta que Toby empezó a llorar.

Irene la llamó, y con desgano, le pidió a Merlín que se quitara de encima (lo que acató). La chica fue al interior de la casa, encontrándose a su madrastra, con un vestido más corto y ligero, color verde. Su cabello estaba con algunos mechones sueltos, y sus zapatos eran bajos. Lo que arruinaba la imagen era el bebé llorando a gritos.

-¿Irán a bailar?-preguntó, ignorando al niño.

-Sí, pero Toby empezó a llorar y no para-mecía al menor, pero éste seguía-Nada parece funcionar.

Su padre, quién estaba al margen de la situación, también con una cara de aprietos, se sobresaltó cuando el timbre sonó. Prácticamente corrió para atender. Entonces, cuando vio sus hombros relajarse exageradamente, el mal presentimiento de antes regresó a ella.

Jareth, otra vez con su combinación de formalidad-extravagancia, entrando con paso elegante. Miró al bebé Toby, y le dijo algo al padre de los niños. El aludido asintió frenéticamente, y el rubio iba en dirección a su madrastra y al bebé.

-Señora, permítame-pidió el hombre.

Irene se lo entregó, esperando un milagro. Y lo consiguió; apenas estuvo en los brazos de Jareth y lo reconoció, Toby dejo de llorar. La sonrisa del de ojos bicolor contagió al menor. Éste pasó sus manitos por las mejillas de Jareth, curiosos.

-¡Bendito seas!-exclamó Robert, provocando que Irene le mirará acusadoramente (temiendo que asustará a Toby y volviera a llorar), que Sarah rodará los ojos y Jareth ladeara su sonrisa-Ahh...bueno, lo tienes todo controlado, tal parece.

-Así es-afirmo el hombre-Mejor vayan a disfrutar su noche, srs. Williams-alienta.

Ambos se despiden del niñero y su hijo. Cuando fue el turno de la joven, ella ya estaba a medio camino a su habitación. Jareth vio a sus dos jefes suspirar, ya desanimados por ese inicio de su velada. Así se fueron.

Toby soltó unos balbuceos, estirando un bracito por donde Sarah se había ido.

-Si, mi pequeño goblin. Hay que hacer algo-dice, mientras el bebé agitaba la cabeza cómo si lo afirmara.

* * *

Sarah adoraba la actuación. Todo eso inició por su madre, la actriz Linda Williams (aún llevaba su apellido de casada a pesar de los años). Quería ser como ella por la dicha de actuar, no por la fama. Ojalá esa fuera la razón principal de varios otros.

Pero nunca le gustaron las tragedias. Siempre representaba cuentos de hadas que ellas transcribía a un guión para sí misma, con finales felices y besos de amor verdadero. Por esa razón, el hecho de que las tragedias acabaran siempre en muerte y desdicha le desagradaba. La opción que ella salvaba era _"Romeo y Julieta"_ , la cual estaba representando en la soledad de su habitación.

El toque de la puerta interrumpió su auto-impuesto monologo. Fue a abrirla y descubrió a Jareth con aquella sonrisilla.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedes decirme donde está la comida de Toby? Tal parece que tu madrastra los movió-le dice.

Sarah lo piensa unos segundos, pero al final cedió. Fueron a la cocina y ella le señaló donde debería estar la comida de bebé. Pero el sonido de la puerta cerrarse le hizo tensarse y voltear a ver a aquel rubio.

-...Irene no cambió nada de lugar-dijo.

-Al igual que tú tienes tus manías, ella tienes las suyas. Me lo explicó tu padre-dice el hombre con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

-Hablas de mí como si me conocieras. Y no, no me conoces.

Jareth parece pensarlo unos segundos-...Tienes razón-acepta, acortando distancia-Pero eso se puede arreglar-frunce el ceño ante eso último. Trago saliva, recordando que la sartén no estaba tan lejos de su mano por cualquier cosa-...con un juego.

-¿Qué clase de juego?

Se estaba preguntando si Jareth dejaba de sonreír de manera burlona alguna vez en su vida-Pues el de _'pregunta y respuesta"_ , claro esta. O...¿pensabas algo más?

Sarah resopló indignada-No-y era cierto-¿Cómo empezamos?

-¡Ah! Espera que diga las reglas-levanta la mano y ve como esta juega con una canica de cristal entre sus manos.

Hipnotizada por aquel movimiento, tardó en entender que él esperaba que aceptara aquella condición. Carraspeó.

-Si, si, comprendo-invito a proseguir.

-Primera regla: solo una pregunta por turno-inicia-Segunda regla: se tiene que responder a _todo_ , no puedes evadir nada o el otro estará obligado a hacer algo que quizá no le guste; a menos que sea un tema delicado-la joven agradeció que tomara en cuenta eso-Tercera regla: habrá que estar juntos en todo momento-ya no le agradaba nada.

-¿Todo momento? ¿Por qué?

-¿Prefieres que estes bajando las escaleras y te sorprenda preguntandote sobre tus peluches? Perdona, pero me agrada este trabajo y no quiero perderlo-dice, pasando una mano por su cabello, reacomodando los mechones salvajes.

-Claro, claro-blanqueó los ojos-¿Algo más?

 _ **"No por ahora",**_ pensó Jareth, pero eso se lo guardó mientras estrechaba la mano ajena en señal de aceptar las condiciones.

-Bien. Comencemos.

* * *

Otra vez estaba en la habitación de Toby, observando como Jareth le daba de comer al pequeño. Pero, a diferencia de Irene, no hacia muecas para que le imitara y abriera la boca. Parecía una conversación telepática entre el adulto-infante; donde el mayor le decía _"Abre la boca, Toby",_ y el menor respondía _"Esta bien",_ acatando.

-Buen provecho, mi pequeño goblin-le dijo al bebito.

-¿Tienes una obsesión con los goblins?-pregunto. Segundos después, Jareth le miraba divertido.

El juego de las preguntas y respuestas no iba a parar más allá de cosas casuales que podía uno encontrar en cuestionarios. Eso era hasta ahora, donde el rubio tenía un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos.

-Tal vez la tenga. Prácticamente estas criaturas me han acompañado desde mi niñez. Me agrada que sean traviesos y divertidos-respondió, mientras Sarh pensaba que el adulto se identificaba con ellos-Y es mi turno: ¿por qué no dejas que nadie entre a tu habitación?

-Porque pueden cambiar cosas de sus respectivos lugares o botarla-dijo la pelinegra.

-Una combinación de trastorno obsesivo y sindrome de diogénes. Interesante-apunta el de ojos bicolor en su libreta imaginaria. La risa del bebé se une a la suave del mayor.

Sarah sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y la mandíbula tensa-No. Soy. Una. Obsesiva. Ni nada de eso-puntualiza.

-Repitelo hasta que te lo creas-dice el rubio.

Gruño por lo bajo. Estaba a punto de decir " _suficiente, hasta aquí llegó nuestro juego"_. Pero alguien impidió que se fuera y se encerrará; ese era Toby. El niño extendió sus manitos a ella, balbuceando _"ba, ba"_ con un puchero muy adorable.

Se quedó estática, pero la mano de Jareth sobre su hombro le hizo ver que no, que no era un juego de su mente. Toby quería que lo cargara en brazos.

-Yo...mejor no...-musitó.

-Vamos. Te lo esta implorando de rodillas-dice medio en broma-No se caerá. Y si eso pasa, estoy aquí.

Los ojitos de Toby le estaban doblegando: demasiada inocencia en ellos. Soltó un suspiro y fue con cuidado hacia él. Lo tomó por debajo de los hombros al inicio, pero rapidamente coloco un brazo que el bebé usó para apoyarse; mientras la otra mano estaba en la espalda ajena. Sarah no se movió después de eso. Estaba asustada, y Jareth lo notó.

-Estoy aquí-le susurró-Nada pasará.

-¿Nada?

-Nada, sha la la~-canturreó eso último.

Toby miró con curiosidad a su hermana mayor. Puso las manos en sus mejillas, y luego tomó un mechón de pelo que empezó a tirar. La chica soltó un _"¡Toby!"_ , muy molesta, pero la intervención del rubio alto,que le obligó a soltarse, provocó que se centrará en algo más: los ojos de Sarah.

Un par de balbuceos, y la risa de su hermanastro llenó la habitación. Era un bebé tranquilo a pesar de sus prejuicios. En serio lo juzgo mal.

Y en medio de eso, Sarah se encontró haciéndole caras graciosas al bebe, que hacían que la risa y los aplausos torpes no se detuvieran. Cuando escuchó una risa más grave, se detuvo. Dios, olvidó que Jareth estaba ahí.

Se aproximó a la cuna, y dejó con cuidado a Toby en ella. El pequelo se vio triste después de eso, pero un beso en su frente le reconfortó.

-Buenas noches, Toby-dice, recibiendo un _"ba"._

Dio unos pasos, para escucharlo otra vez:

-¿Y a mí?

-¿A ti "qué"?-preguntó, y al voltear a verlo, lo sintió a tan solo unos centimetros. Más cerca que la primera vez.

-Mi beso-dice el rubio.

¿Cuántas veces podía Jareth dejarla sin habla y estática en su lugar ese día? No lo aseguraba, pero debieron ser muchas. Él tenía ese efecto.

Pero no tenía el _poder._

-Claro, por poco se me olvida-ve como el más alto parece desconcertado. Debió esperar que bufara y se alejara-Cierra los ojos-no sin cierta duda lo hizo.

Hace poco había divisado una cosa sobre la cómoda cercana a la puerta. Lo tomó estirando su brazo, y tomó la mano de Jareth. Durante esos segundos, vio que las del hombre eran más grandes que las suyas y con los dedos largos. Habían unas pequeñas cicatrices pasadas, pero al tocar su palma la sintió suave. Levanto la mirada, deseando que el niñero no haya abierto los ojos y le estuviera mirando burlonamente; para su suerte seguían cerrados.

Jareth, en cambio, sintió aquella mano juvenil pasar por sobre la suya, con curiosidad. Era pequeña comparándola con la propia, y suave.

Cuando sintió que el calor de esa mano desapareció, escuchando los pasos de la joven alejarse, supo que era su señal para volver a ver. Se encontró confundido al inicio, mas al ver lo que dejó en la palma de su mano, una sonrisa apareció involuntariamente en su rostro.

Ya había tratado con algunas adolescentes antes, y la mayoría se sonrojaba si pedía eso o acataba. Eran demasiadas hormonas y se sabía atractivo. Obviamente lo decía en broma, pero al ver que una lo tomaba demasiado en serio, y debía renunciar. No era un abusador de menores o parecido; tenía ética aunque no lo pareciera. Era travieso y juguetón, como los goblins a los que siempre aludía.

Pero hasta ahora, nadie logró usar las palabras en su contra o buscar una acción ingeniosa. _Hasta ahora_ , que conoció a Sarah.

Un dedal. Eso era. Ella fue muy inteligente al usar el _"beso"_ entre Wendy y Peter Pan. Una cosita inocente y pequeña. Y en vez de devolverlo a su lugar, se lo metió en su bolsillo. Era _suyo_.

Volteó a Toby, quién había inclinado la cabeza curioso, pero con los párpados moviéndose en señal de que estaba cansado.

-Vamos mi pequeño goblin-lo tomó en brazos para mecerle hasta que cayera en brazos de Morfeo-hora de caer en los sueños, mientras me ayudas a pensar en un modo de conseguir un _dedal_ de tu hermana.

* * *

Despertó cuando los rayos del sol que se colaban en sus cortinas llegaron a su rostro. Fue algo involuntario, pues quería seguir durmiendo, pero al mismo tiempo el sol le quitó aquellas fuerzas de luchar.

Se sentó sobre su cama. Esta vez se puso el pijama y durmió en las sábanas de su cama. Su cabello estaba algo despeinado, y sus manos pasaron entre las hebras quitando los nudos con cuidado.

Se levantó, dispuesta a buscar la ropa de ese nuevo día. Sin embargo, notó aquel papel en su buro cerca de su cama. Y como sospecho cuando prácticamente lo tomo y reviso, era la letra de Jareth.

" _No creas que nuestro juego haya terminado. Nos veremos el próximo fin de semana._

 _-J_

 _P. D: me has dado el mejor beso de mi vida"._

Rió ante esa postdata. El rubio entendió la referencia, lo que a veces hasta a su mismo padre le costaba. Fue al cajón cercano a su espejo de cuerpo completo y sacó su diario. Al abrirlo mostraba la nota que Jareth le dio el fin de semana pasado. Dejo la nueva a su lado. Lo cerró y regresó el diario a su lugar. Si alguien veía esas notas, podía malinterpretar a Jareth. Y ahora sabe que Toby necesita de aquel rubio de ojos bicolor más que a a la propia Irene.

También sabe por Jareth que el bebé la quiere. Agradece aquella acción de pedirle que tomara en brazos a su... _hermano_ , para saber que el niño no ve las diferencias de sangre. Era inocente. Curioso. Podría empezar a contarle algunos cuentos.

Al menos eso hasta que ambos volvieran a ver a Jareth en la próxima salida de los adultos. Él ya no parecía tan... odioso como antes. No tanto.

* * *

 **Estuve avanzando en el último cap de** ** _"Reverse"_** **hasta las doce y algo de la madrugada. Me quedan treinta minutos de trama. El entusiasmo hizo que continuara este fic, que quedó como mi historia medicinal (me ayuda a no enloquecer).**

 **Por si no entendieron lo del** ** _"dedal"_** **, en** _ **"Peter Pan"**_ **Wendy le da un dedal a Peter luego de que le quiere dar un beso, pero él lo interpreta como otra cosa. Ella toma el dedal, y él cree que eso es un "beso"; y que un beso real (para Wendy) es un "dedal".**

 **Sarah siendo ingeniosa con cuentos e historias de fantasía ;) Esa es mi niña.**

 **Bien, ahora ella no parece odiarlo, pero le sigue pareciendo fastidioso. Trató de que ambos no forjen una relación cercana tan repentinamente, hay que trabajar para eso. Y Toby es de mucha ayuda.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**


	3. Power of voodoo

**Disclaimer:** **_"Laberinto/Labyrinth/Dentro del laberinto"_ no me pertenecen, sino a Jim Henson Company, a David Bowie y Jennifer Conelly. Jareth es de Sarah, absolutamente. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III: "POWER OF VOODOO"**

Estar en tiempos de vacaciones debería ser todo menos un suplicio. Pero para Sarah era eso: un suplicio. En especial cuando tenía una madrastra que estaba encima de ella, observando detenidamente su vida social. Más cuando resultaba que Irene convencía a su padre para que con un compañero de trabajo juntaran a sus hijas durante una tarde.

 _"-Haz el esfuerzo, Sarah. Necesitas más amigos que los personajes de tus cuentos"._

¿Cree que no ha tratado? En la escuela ella es la chica rara. Todo porque ama sus adorados libros de fantasía, en vez de ver revistas e imitar la moda de cantantes del momento.

Ahora, estaba esperando en el pórtico de su casa, a que su padre, el socio de esté y su hija, llegaran, para dar inicio al martirio. Para su suerte, Toby le estaba haciendo bueña compañía, sentado en sus piernas, mirando las nubes con asombro.

Ella sonrió, cuando descubrió hacia donde señalaba. Estaban a mediodía, y la nube que tenía embobado a Toby podría parecer una cosa cualquiera; pero para los ojos de Sarah, los de una niña, aquello parecía un gusano, uno con grandes ojos.

Desde el fin de semana, se dio una oportunidad con el pequeño. Y todo gracias a cierto rubio.

No le daría el gusto de decirselo, pero en silencio se lo agradecía. Ahora tenía un compañero en el mundo de la imaginación.

Entonces, su burbuja explotó, cuando vio el auto estacionarse. Su sonrisa cayó y pasó un mechón de cabello oscuro tras la oreja. Salió su padre, Irene desde el asiento del co-piloto, un hombre pelirrojo con algunas canas apareciendo, y una chica similar, con rizos rojos.

En un punto de vista prejuicioso, anotó mentalmente de que ella sería del tipo fiestero, popular de moda, y etc. Resistió las ganas de bufar.

-Sarah-dice Robert, saludando con un abrazo a sus dos hijos. Irene pasó a darle un saludo rápido y tomó a Toby, para entrar a la casa. Genial. Le arrebataron a su _Lancelot._ Ya no podía combatir sin su caballero número uno-Hija, quiero presentarte a mi socio, Patrick.

-Hola Sarah. Es un gusto al fin conocerte-ella estrecha su mano. De cerca, ve las mejillas rojas y regordetas. La sonrisa agradable y nada despiadada, como imaginaba. Un carraspeo de la chica hace que ambos la miren-Oh, y ella es mi hija, Gwen.

-Hola-responde con una sonrisa falsa, mostrando el chicle que mascaba. Sarah no ignoró la mirada rápida que le dedicó, juzgándola. Ya de seguro la encasilló dentro de _"chicas con las que no me relacionaría a menos que me obligarán"._ Irónico.

-Hola Gwen-su sonrisa de actriz debió surtir efecto, porque no vio ningún gesto de la otra que descubriera que el sentimiento de desagrado era mutuo.

Iba a invitarla cordialmente a entrar, cuando Irene volvió a aparecer-Espero se diviertan-dice con Toby aún en brazos.

-¿Qué?-musitó Sarah.

-Ah, sí-dice Robert compartiendo una mirada con su compañero-Irene sugirió que ustedes podían ir de compras, ya sabes, _"tiempo de chicas"_ -él también se ve incómodo al decirlo. Claro que esa idea podía ser solo de Irene.

-No es justo-le susurró a su padre, y gracias a Dios solo él escuchó.

-Hazlo por ambos, por favor-suplicó.

Sarah comprendió: no solo era a ella a quién estaba hostigando con ese tema, sino a su padre. El pobre era el que pasaba más tiempo con la mujer. ¿Cómo no vio eso?

Suspiró resignada-Esta bien, iré por mi mochila-dice, entrando por el dichoso objeto.

Lo grato era que vio a su padre más tranquilo. Aunque, mientras caminaba en dirección a la parada que las llevaría al Centro comercial más próximo, miró al pequeño Toby. Él estiraba sus brazos con un puchero hacia ella; quería que se quedara. Pensó en una disculpa hacia el niño, esperando una comprensión telepática de su parte.

Al subir al bus, vio desde la ventana al trio de adultos entrar con un Toby apunto de llorar.

* * *

La salida iba como se lo imagino: mal, pero muy mal. Al menos de su lado. Gwen estaba divirtiéndose, vitrineando entre las tiendas, saliendo con unas cuantas bolsas que era increíble que no se le formaran músculos por cargar tanto. La pelirroja trató de que comprará algo, pero al ver como la mayoría de las chicas del lugar estaban vistiendo lo mismo que Gwen le ofrecía (que aparte era la misma que la otra vestía) desistió amablemente.

Odiaba que el Centro Comercial fuera tan ruidoso, comparado con el parque cercano a su casa. En serio le parecía injusto que Irene quisiera convertirla en un adolescente como era Gwen. ¿No le gustaba como era ella? Aquel pensamiento hizo que se amargara.

Estuvieron paseando durante un rato, escuchando la conversación unilateral de Gwen sobre la prima de su amiga que ocurrió tal cosa a su novio que resultaba tal cosa, y bla, bla , bla...cuando encontró algo que captó su atención.

-¿Vamos allá?-sugirió, señalando a la librería que estaba cerca de la tienda de música.

Gwen parecía estar a punto de decirle que no, pero se vio a sí misma, a sus bolsas y la vio a ella, con su mochila pequeña y sin nada; termino por asentir. No ocultó el fastidio al entrar.

En cambio, Sarah quedó maravillada. El aire de la librería era parecido al de una casa encantada, antigua y misteriosa. No había nadie aparte de ellas y el dependiente, un hombre viejo con un gorro con forma de ave. Parecía el tipo de _"viejo sabio"_ de los cuentos que le gustaban. Similar a Gandalf o Merlín, quizá.

-Disculpe-el hombre despertó cuando ella se dirigió a él. Enfocó su mirada en la joven-No quise despertarlo, pero quisiera saber dónde la sección de fantasía.

-Ah...-balbuceo, con los ojos apunto de caer por el sueño-Para avanzar, a veces hay que retroceder-y vuelve a dormirse.

La frase era confusa. Pero, jugando con el sentido, decidió tomarlo de manera literal. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hasta topa la estantería. Se giró y vio que decía _"Fantasía"._ ¡Qué suerte!

Fue viendo entre los libros, buscando algo que llamará su atención. Estaba _"La historia sin fin", "El Hobbit", "Las crónicas de Narnia: El sobrino del mago"._ Había leído gran parte, y estaba tentada repetir alguno, cuando encontró aquel libro. Fue amor a primera vista.

Lo abrió al instante y descubrió maravillada que las páginas fueron pintadas en blanco. Ese libro pedía ser llenado con historias que hicieran justificia a aquella portada sin título pero bellamente decorada.

De inmediato fue al mostrador, donde el viejo, medio despierto ahora, comprendió que encontró algo que le gustó. El precio era sorpresivamente barato.

-Nadie lo ha querido por...años-dice el señor-Es grato darle un hogar-declara con una sonrisa, entregándolo en una bolsa para el libro.

* * *

-¿Terminaste?-inquiere Gwen desde la puerta. Asintió, sintiendo que todo volvía a ser desagradable.

Retomaron camino para volver a la casa de Sarah, cuando algo, a unos pasos de la librería, los detuvo.

-Sarah-la aludida reconoció la voz de Jareth. Se giró a verlo. Vestía con una chaqueta de cuero color morado oscuro, que combinaba con sus pantalones oscuros, su cabello salvaje y sus ojos bicolores. Incluso notó un aro en una de las orejas.

Escuchó un gritito ahogado a su lado: Gwen por poco se atraganta con su chicle al ver a Jareth. Se reacomodó su falda no muy disimuladamente, e incluso su cabello lo peinó. Jareth no parecía notarla.

-Eh, es...quien...-balbuceaba la pelirroja.

Jareth la miró un segundo, lo suficiente para que ella volteara a mirar otro lado, roja hasta las orejas. Volvió a mirar a Sarah.

-Hola Jareth-saludo luego del espectáculo ajeno-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Un amigo necesitaba ayuda-levanta el estuche de guitarra a su lado. La chica notó que la tienda estaba cerca-Pero ahora esta mejor, volverá a tocar pronto-el hecho de que se refiriera a la guitarra como una persona, hizo que Sarah sonriera. Era como ella, pero con sus libros.

-No sabía que tocabas.

-Hay varias cosas que no sabes de mí-dice enigmáticamente-Pero para eso tenemos nuestro juego. Ahora, creo que debes tachar el "sí se tocar una guitarra" de tu lista de preguntas pendientes.

-Claro que lo haré-le sigue el juego. Él se despide con un gesto y va por el sentido contrario.

Cuando va a retomar el paso, la mano de Gwen en su muñeca la detiene.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que "qué"? ¿Y ese tipo?-señala por donde Jareth se había ido-¿De dónde conoces a un tipo tan guapo?

Frunció el ceño por la insistencia de las preguntas-Es Jareth, el niñero de mi hermano-responde.

-¡No mientas! ¡Un tipo así tiene aspecto de ser una estrella de rock o un actor! -espeta incrédula-Cuidar niños es una tontería para alguien de su físico.

-Vaya, ¿juzgas lo que las personas hacen por cómo lucen?-dice con sarcasmo-Dime que pensaste cuando me viste.

Gwen se quedó callada unos segundos para bufar al final-Que eras del tipo _"niña buena"_ , de las que no rompen ni reglas ni platos. No sabes ni divertirte como se debe.

Sarah debió quedarse callada y no responder, pero ver el trato despectivo termino por hablar-Puedo hace algo así, puedo ir a fiestas y disfrutarlo "como se debe".

Gwen entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios-Entonces ven a una fiesta este sábado. Si estas hasta un poco más de la medianoche, yo me retractó. Pero sino, acepta que eres una ñoña.

El desafío estaba abierto a ser aceptado o no. Y Sarah, enojada, aceptó.

Las dos se fueron con una clara tensión entre ambas. Ninguna notó como unos ojos de color azul y dorado las seguían...mas bien a Sarah. La chica de cabello rojo no era para nada disimulada y tampoco lo era su tono de voz. Apostaba que todo el Centro comercial escuchó cuando se refirío a él como un _"tipo guapo"._ Le agradecía el cumplido, pero no. La chica ya se estaba creando ilusiones y él, si se la encontraba otra vez, le pondria un alto.

Él **NO** se relacionaba con niñas inmaduras.

Pasando de esa niñata, se concentró otra vez en Sarah. Le preocupó que aceptara tan rápido aquel desafío. Además, las fiestas de adolescentes no eran buena señal, ultimamente.

Paso su mano por sobre el estuche de la guitarra. Quería llegar rápido a su casa para poder escribir esa melodía que venía rondando desde hace poco tiempo. Además de recordar el cómo Sarah habia mirado maravillada aquel libro, como él miraba a su guitarra.

* * *

Nunca volvería al Centro Comercial. Lo juraba por su perro Merlín, de que nunca volvería a ir contra su voluntad.

Hace unos minutos, su padre había ido a darle un aventón a su socio y a Gwen. Los adultos pasaron un grato tiempo de conversación, contrario a cómo fue su tiempo con la hija.

Se tiró sobre su cama, liberando un suspiro de hastió. No quería volver a saber de Gwen nunca más en su vida. Se sentó en su cama. Recién recordó el acuerdo de hace una hora.

Tomó una almohada y ahogó un grito en ella. Cuando sintió que dejo ir todo, proceso el hecho de que aceptó ir a una fiesta hasta la medianoche. Irene adoraría eso, Robert lo callaría y Toby...estaría solo con Jareth y Merlín. Deseaba quedarse con los últimos, pero estaba tan molesta en ese momento, que apostó con lo menos deseado.

Salió de su habitación y fue hasta la del bebé. Esté dio saltitos cuando la vio, y Merlín, tirado en el suelo, lanzó un ladrido alegre. Sonrió poe ese recibimiento. Prefiría estar con Toby mil veces más que con Gwen.

Lo tomó en brazos y empezó a tararear la canción de _"La Bella durmiente"_. Hizo cómo si fuera un baile y con la mano ajena asimilaron su propio vals. Toby reía, encantado por la voz de su hermana y el girar y girar.

Sarah le dio un beso en su cabecita. Merlín dio otro ladridos, girando a su alrededor. Bendecía a esos dos por ser lo más cercano a buenos amigos; y eso que uno era un perro y el otro aún no sabía ir al baño.

-Toby-el pequeño la mira cuando le llama-Dile a Jareth que continuaremos nuestro juego la próxima semana, porque me metí en problemas-dice, como si fuera a comprenderla.

El bebé da unos balbuceos que ella podría entender como _"Esta bien, pero no creo que le guste que no estés"._ Pero era un bebé y Sarah no entendió.

Lo que queda de la semana para llegar al sábado, esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente lento para buscar un plan de huida.

* * *

 **Ya vamos por el tercer capítulo, y mis dedos no paran ¡Soy imparableeee!**

 **No pude evitar el detalle de los libros y el de la guitarra, la última es una muy obvia referencia a cierto cantante en el que se basa el personaje.**

 **Ahora, yo estoy de acuerdo con Sarah, no me gusta salir a comprar ropa y eso, y tampoco me gustan la fiestas. Y el personaje de Gwen y su padre son originales para esta historia.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, porque van a pasar cosas que disfrutaran muuuucho.**

 _ **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**_


	4. I saw my baby crying hard as babe could

**Disclaimer:** **_"Laberinto/Labyrinth/Dentro del laberinto"_ no me pertenecen, sino a Jim Henson Company, a David Bowie y Jennifer Conelly. Jareth es de Sarah, absolutamente. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV: "I SAW MY BABY CRYING HARD AS BABE COULD CRY"**

Contra todo pronóstico, ese sábado no parecía mostrar ninguna señal de evitar que esa noche fuera a esa fiesta: Irene se mostró complacida cuando lo escuchó (no por ella, sino por Gwen, para asegurarse de que fuera); su padre le siguió la corriente. Esperaba que ese día lloviera o algo, pero el sol estaba demasiado radiante que pensó que quedaría ciega; deseo enfermarse (fiebre, resfriado e incluso malestar en el estomago) ¡pero tenía una salud admirable!

Bufó por quinta vez en el día, viendo los últimos rayos del sol esconderse para dejar paso a la noche. Su padre y su madrastra ya estaban listos. Ellos la iban a dejar en la fiesta, gracias a las indicaciones de la adolescente pelirroja. Solo podía despedirse momentáneamente de Merlín y Toby, y esa noche quizá ni logre ver al niñero de su hermano.

No es que le causara malestar, es que sentía cómoda con su compañía. Era el primer _"desconocido"_ con el que se llevaba bien.

-Nos vemos, Toby-musitó, besando su frente. Quizá, cuando volviera, el pequeño ya estaría durmiendo placidamente.

El bebé hizo un puchero, claramente no quería que se fuera. Ni ella lo deseaba, pero fue tonta al aceptar esa apuesta y era mejor intentarlo. A fin de cuentas, pasada la medianoche, un minuto después, podía irse.

Pero ya en el auto, viendo a su padre y su pareja conversar animadamente entre ellos, descubrió un pequeño detalle que pasó por alto: el cómo volvería a casa. Obviamente no podía pedirle a su padre que la fuera a buscar, no quería ver la mirada de reprimenda de Irene porque interrumpió la velada. Podía irse en bus, pero al estar tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos, no memorizó el camino y no vio los buses antes de esa revelación. Genial, quedaba atrapada hasta quién sabe que hora.

-Papá-se escucha a sí misma llamarca su progenitor, quién la veía por el espejo.

-¿Sí, Sarah?-pregunta, luego de ver a su hija hablar por primera vez en minutos.

-Volveré sola a casa, no te preocupes-le asegura, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Aprendiste el camino?-pregunta el mayor.

-Sí-miente con todos los dientes. La sonrisa, que es un as bajo la manga en la primogénita Williams, convenció al otro de que era cierto-Disfruten la noche.

-Tú también, Sarah-dijeron los adultos al mismo tiempo.

 _ **"Creánme, lo último que pasará será eso"**_ , fue su pensamiento.

Sin embargo, alejo esa idea pesimista de su cabeza. O sea, debía dar una oportunidad. Podía ser que congeniara con alguien, y que el tiempo se pasara volando.

Sí, debia ser optimista.

* * *

Jamás sería optimista antes de tiempo. No cuando se tratara de las palabras _"adolescentes", "fiesta"_ y _"diversión"_ , juntas.

Era en casa de la misma Gwen, y los padres de está también habían salido, pero por todo el fin de semana. Parecían muy confiados de que su hija solo iba a invitar a unos amigo y no harían mucho daño (eso oyó de su padre). Pues Gwen debía ser muy amigable, porque había más de cincuenta personas (dejo de contarlas y solo suponía).

La mayoría de las chicas vestían a un estilo similar al de Madonna, y los chicos miraban o bebían. La música de la famosa cantante se coreaba por las voces desafinadas de los adolescentes ya ebrios.

Iba a ir a un rincón, al lado de la comida chatarra, cuando una mano agarro su brazo y la arrastró cerca del centro de baile. Se sobó la extremidad, mirando rencorosa a la pelirroja vestida de un rosa chillón.

-¿Tratando de huir?-inquirió con la ceja enarcada, marcando en color azul del maquillaje.

-No, solo necesitaba aire-se excusó. Tampoco iba a irse, no podía mostrarse cobarde.

-¡Excelente! Entonces te presento a unos amigos míos-detrás de ella, habían dos tipos de su edad, pero tratando de aparentar que eran mayores. _"Tratando"_ , era la palabra clave: todos querían parecer personas mayores de edad, pero fallaban en el intento, pues se notaba la inmadurez.

Ella lo podía decir, que reconocía que no era una chica madura. A diferencia de los otros, ella se aferraba a su época feliz ¿No podían dejarla vivir en su niñez?

Uno de los sujetos pasó de manera confianzuda un brazo por su hombro, y la acercó a ella. La cercanía le dio un escalosfrío nada agradable.

-Gwen me dijo que te gusta leer, a mi también-dio pie a una conversación-¿Cuenta la revista _"Playboy"?-_ murió tan rápido como comenzó.

-¡Vamos, Roger!-no supó hasta que los amigos chocaron manos que le estaba felicitando por su comentario.

-Yo...tengo sed, iré a la mesa-dice como excusa, escabulléndose del grupo que le incomodaba.

Logró huir de ellos, divisó la mesa pero fue por otro lado. Se encontró con un grupo arrinconado, descubriendo a un grupo de chicos que estaban más borrachos que el resto. También se alejó.

Buscó un reloj que le indicara la hora. Decía _22:45._ Parecía que esconderse de Gwen y su tropa de tarados era una buena forma de que el tiempo pasara.

Su estomágo gruñó, deseoso de ser saciado. Ella quería comer algo, pero no se confiaba mucho de las bebidas del lugar. Tomó un puñado de papas, al menos eso podría servir por el momento.

Podría sobrevivir con agua y papitas.

Miró otra vez al reloj: _22:50._

 _-_ Solo una hora más, una-se motivo a sí misma.

* * *

Eran ya las _23:48_. Podía darse una estrellita dorada: sobrevivió a la fiesta tediosa e incómoda. Lo de las papas fue buena idea para engañar al hambre. Y lo mejor, es que no se volvió a cruzar con Gwen en toda ls noche.

Se fue al pórtico de la enorme casa, deseab respirar aire fresco. Lo malo eso sí, es que debía despedirse de Gwen, no por cortesía, sino para mostrar que duró hasta lo dictado.

¡Sarah Williams no era una cobarde!

Sonrió para sí, mirando el cielo, que mostraba señales de una próxima lluvia. ¿Esa era una buena o mala señal? Estiró su mano, esperando que una gota cayera y que se deslizara por ella.

-¡Ahí estaaaasssss!-toda paz acabó cuando escuchó la voz arrastrada de Gwen. Parecía que invocó a las brujas de Salem, y ella venía incluida.

Sus dos compañeros caminaban a trompezones en su dirección. Miró a un chico que estaba dormitando con un vaso que derramó parte de su bebida en el pantalón. Tocó su hombro y se sobresaltó.

-Lo siento por despertarte, pero quisiera saber la hora, por favor-le pide, luego de haber observado que portaba un reloj en su mano izquierda.

El sujeto asintió y bostezó. Vio las manecillas y le musitó con sueño un _"medianoche",_ para volver a apoyarse en su almohada improvisada.

Finalmente. Se acercó a una distancia prudente a la pelirroja que tenía el maquillaje corrido.

-Ya es medianoche, cumplí. Me voy-dicta, y se coloca la chaqueta con la que llegó en mano.

-Noooo-otra vez le tomaba del brazo-No puedez...irte, pues a Roger-mira a uno, pero luego señala al otro-o creo que era Jack, o a ambos ¡Yo que sé! Gustas a uno o dos. Quieren pasarla ¡hip! contigooo-esa chica estaba completamente ebria.

-Lindo, pero declinó-dijo, dando un paso hacia la libertad.

-¡Vamos muñeca! ¡Divierteté con un hombre de verdad!-la tomó el otro por el hombro. La mano presionaba con fuerza.

-Pues cuando lo veas me invitan-espeta, tratando de quitar las manos de encima.

Pero tal parece que su resistencia hizo que el trio no quisiera dejarla ir. Forcejeo como pudo, y con horror sintió una mano pasar por debajo de su camisa. Dio un codazo, y el otro cayó en el suelo. Esa parte de su piel ardía con disgusto.

Gwen dio un tropezón con el cuerpo del otro y cayó en el vómito de un tipo desconocido. Quería reirse, pero Roger, identificó, era más fuerte a pesar de su ebriedad. Entonces recordo el arma máxima que Irene le decía que debía usar en situaciones extremas. ¡Esta era una de ellas!

Con fuerza pateó en la entrepierna ajena, y el tipo se retorció de dolor. Escucho las risas de los otros asistentes de la fiesta, pero no quería ser el foco de atención en ese momento.

No lo pensó cuando salió corriendo, y de manera irónica, también comenzó a llover. No era una inicio suave, sino la tormenta completa, mojándola por completo. Llegó hasta el final de la calle sin tropezarse, una gran suerte. Cuando iba a cruzar a otro lado, un auto se atravesó y por poco choca con este. Se detuvo, y ella cruzó por delante, con la intención de caminar hasta la parada de bus.

No se dio cuenta que empezó a llorar. Odiaba las fiestas.

La ventana del auto bajó, y ella ya iba a parar a la otra calle cuando lo escuchó:

-¿Sarah?

Ella se detuvo. Tardó unos quince segundos en darse la vuelta y ver al conductor.

-Jareth...-musitó aliviada. Porque eso sentía; luego de haber pasado hace tan poco un momento horrible, aparecía el hombre rubio, como un caballero con una chaqueta de cuero y una auto en vez de corcél.

-Sube-dice, mientras abre la puerta de lado contrario.

Ella acata, y cuando cierra la puerta, ve que esta chorreando agua en el asiento-Lo siento...-dice, pasando una mano por sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasó?-fue directo. No había diversión como siempre, sino seriedad. Se veía preocupado, supusó.

-Unos tontos...-dijo, quitándole importancia. Sin embargo el otro no se veía complacido con aqudlla respuesta.

-Sarah, ¿qué paso?-insistió. Los ojos azul y dorado trataban de leer su mente, eso parecía.

-...estaban ebrios...no me querían dejar ir-dice-Uno de ellos trató de sobrepasarse-pasa una mano por la zona, inconscientemente. No vio como Jareth notó aquella acción involuntaria-Nadie hacia nada...-

-¿Te hirieron?-preguntó.

-Nada fisico...pero me sentí humillada-confiesa, abrazándose a sí misma.

Jareth hace una mueca, se veía molesto. Muy molesto. Y de hecho lo estaba.

-¿Cómo sabías...que estaría aquí?-pregunta la muchacha, sacándolo de pensamientos oscuros y nada agradables para el grupo de adolescentes.

-Tu padre dejó una nota para mí, decía la dirección de la casa y que fuera por ti temprano. En el idioma de los chicos, "temprano" es alrededor de esta hora-dice el rubio, con el auto aún sin moverse.

-Sácame de aquí, Jareth-le pidió ella, mirando por la ventana.

No debía pedirlo, lo iba a hacer. El camino de vuelta fue silencioso, mientras la lluvia golpeaba contra el parabrisas que quitaba el agua, permitiéndole al de ojos heterocromáticos ver por donde iba.

-Lo siento...-la miro de reojo y ella prosiguió-por lo del auto-señalo el asiento mojado.

-Descuida, no podías presentir lo pasaría. Además, debía echarle una lavada. Me ahorraste un asiento-bromea luego de aquel largo silencio que le incomodaba.

Un balbuceo sobresaltó a la pelinegra, que miró hacia atrás. Toby estaba estirando sus bracitos, alegre de verla. Ella miró al niñero con sorpresa.

-¿Qué hace aquí? No debería estar despierto a esta hora-dice y Jareth encuentra el regaño tras esa oración.

-Lo sé, pero se veía inquieto al no verte. Además, no podía dejarlo solo en casa-dice-No dudó de la valentía de Merlín, pero no quise arriesagarme.

Su pequeña broma tuvo frutos: Sarah sonrió. Y Toby decía _"¡ba ba!"_ , con entusiasmo a su hermana. La aludida estira su mano hacía el menor, quién gusta de ver los dedos de la mayor y sentirlos. Ella regresa a su posición anterior, riendo suavemente a la par con el infante.

-Llegamos-avisó, deteniéndose frente a la casa. El hombre se colocó un impermeable negro antes de salir, y le hizo un gesto a Sarah de que esperará. Fue a la maletera y sacó un paraguas. Se dirigió a al lado de la adolescente y le abrio la puerta, de un modo caballeroso.

- _Milady_ , aquí le entrego vuestro paraguas-se lo estira y ella lo recibe, divertida.

Luego fue por la parte trasera y sacó al pequeño de su asiento para bebés que los Williams habían dejado. Le pidió a Sarah que se acercara, y sacó al niño en brazos. Ella lo tomó mientras el otro cerraba las puertas y el auto, quedando los tres bajo el paraguas.

Jareth era más alto, por lo que, para estar dentro, debía agacharse. La cercanía con la chica era muy clara. Ella por poco deja caer el paraguas cuando se dio cuenta de eso. Él posó su mano sobre la suya.

Un trueno se oyó a lo lejos.

La corriente eléctrica fue diferente que con el adolescente de hace rato; no le incomodaba, y el tacto era cálido y agradable. Al ver que Jareth tomaba el paraguas para sostenerlo él, su mano ardía, pero era una sensación diferente.

Los tres entraron en la casa, con Jareth evitando con el paraguas que los otros dos se mojaran. El impermeable sirvió, y se lo quitó al pasar el portico, cerrando su salvamento del aguacero y dejándolo en la entrada. Sarah pasó a entregarle a su hermano, musitando que debía cambiarse de ropa o sino se resfriaría.

Jareth estaba parado, con un Toby en brazos que se quedaba dormido a pesar de la tormenta, sin quitar la mirada del camino por donde la adolescente se fue. Recordando los rasgos de su rostro joven: los labios rojos pintados; los ojos verdes, con las marcas rojas de un llanto anterior; y principalmente...

-Hay que ir al mundo de los sueños, príncipe Tobias-dice él, subiendo por la escalera para ir a la habitación del niño.

* * *

Sarah se secó el cabello con la toalla, usando la bata de baño por sobre su pijama. Miró la hora: _01:15._

Estaba agradecida de que todo haya terminado. No iba a volver a cruzar palabra con Gwen ni sus compinches. **Jamás**. Ellos fueron comó la _Bruja del Oeste_ con sus _monos voladores,_ evitando que la _"heroína"_ huyera de su castillo. Y por suerte o destino, se encontró con su _caballero de cuero oscuro_.

Hablando del mismo, escuchó como tocaban la puerta. Abrió y el aludido la miró con esa seriedad que mostraba otra cara del niñero de su hermano.

-No querías ir-no era pregunta. Ella asintió, reafirmando lo dicho-¿Por qué fuiste, entonces?

-No quería mostrarme cobarde. No me parecía justo que Gwen me dijera que lo era-respondió.

-Ay, Sarah-suspiró el otro, cerrando los ojos-Se ve que dices eso muy seguido-la mira-El valor no es hacer cosas que tú no quieres solo para mostrar que se equivocan. Creía que eras más lista-dice, picando en el orgullo de la joven.

-Dijo que era una chica que no tenía cara de poder romper un plato-dice.

-¿Y eso es malo?-pregunta y ella se da cuenta que no, no lo era-Si ellos creen que ser adultos es emborracharse, ir a fiestas y besarse sin pudor, están muy equivocados. Madurar es un proceso diferente para todas las personas, e incluso algunos no lo hacen. Tú, Sarah, serás la que decida eso-termina.

La pelinegra procesa las palabras del mayor. Si antes se dijo que fue estúpida por aceptar la apuesta, ahors lo era por mil.

-No debes obligarte a encajar, Sarah-vuelve a hablar el rubio-Eso solo lo hacen las personas falsas, y te prefiero cómo eres: auténtica.

Los ojos verdes se mostraron sorprendidos por la declaración. Jareth, por su lado, se maldijo mentalmente. _¿"_ _Te prefiero"?_ ¿En serio le dijo _eso?_ Cómo si tuviera el derecho o la relevancia en la vida de la adolescente para que su opinión importara.

Pero ella, a pesar de ser reservada, le dio un tímido abrazo, el cuál correspondió. Ella levantó la mirada y volvió a verlo: _ese_ _detalle importante_.

Se separaron y el rubio carraspeo-Será mejor que descanses. Lo necesitas-dice, y ella asiente.

-Gracias Jareth-le sonríe y le corresponde el gesto.

-No hay de qué-se encoge de hombros.

No pudo soltar el suspiro hasta que cerró la puerta y se encontró tres pasos lejos de la habitación. Pasó una mano por su cara, deseando que los Williams llegaran pronto para poder pensar en lo que vio.

* * *

Se despidió de la pareja, ambos felices luego de su bella velada. Robert le preguntó cómo le fue con Sarah, y él le dijo que no hubo problema, que la chica estaba durmiendo tranquila. Eso tranquilizó al padre.

Encontrándose en el auto, con sus manos al volante, dio un gran suspiro, llevando su frente al mismo. Se reacomodo en el asiento del conductor, mirando por la ventana como el cielo se iba despejando. Encendió el motor, y en ese proceso recordó lo que le estaba martirizando la mente.

Los ojos de Sarah. Verdes. Como dos gemas. Como las hojas de los árboles. Como el mar limpio.

Pero sus pupilas, eso no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Negras y profundas, que en el momento de mirarlo de cerca lo notó: estaban dilatadas.

-Mierda-dijo, camino a su casa. Dio un giro y encontrándose en los apartamentos. En el tercer piso estaba el suyo.

No pudo aguantarlo. Sacó de la cajuela el cuaderno que llevaba a todos lados, sin importar qué. Nunca se sabía cuando una idea podría aparecerse. Y ahora tenía varias que debía plasmar.

Las frases salieron, la letra de una nueva canción, que surgió por solo ver a una adolescente bajo la lluvia, del paraguas y abrazándolo.

Eso, y que no le desagradó para nada el saber de ese secreto del que ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta: que Sarah se sentía atraída por él.

* * *

 **¡Chan chan chaaaan!**

 **Jareth lo sabe. Y el que no haya entendido lo de las pupilas, dicen que cuando uno mira a alguien que le gusta, sus pupilas se dilatan; una trampa involuntaria.**

 **Creo que hasta el momento no había dejado muy claro la época en que sucede la historia y he dado pistas. Como la película sucede durante los 80's (1986, para ser exactos) también pasa en el fic. Así que habrán muchas referencias ochenteras (en especial de música y peliculas), y si hay sugerencias de la época, serán totalmente bienvenidos. Digo, amo esa época. En Estados Unidos parecía marcarse una moda, y en latinoamérica...bueno...no la pasaban tan bien.**

 **Gracias a los que han leído hasta aquí, y los que leen siempre.**

 ** _Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws._**


	5. My baby's love had gone and left my baby

**Disclaimer:** **_"Laberinto/Labyrinth/Dentro del laberinto"_ no me pertenecen, sino a Jim Henson Company, a David Bowie y Jennifer Conelly. Jareth es de Sarah, absolutamente. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V: "** **MY BABY'S LOVE HAD GONE AND LEFT MY BABY BLUE. NOBODY KNEW!** **"**

-¿Desde cuando tocas música?

Jareth sonríe. Le gustaba cuando le hacían esa pregunta, evocando los mejores recuerdos de su vida.

-Desde adolescente, pero era un niño cuando empecé a cantar-le responde-Mi turno, ¿Por qué te gusta actuar?

-Pues...mi madre es actriz, así que yo quería seguir sus pasos. Pero en el camino encontré un verdadero amor por la actuación-habla la muchacha con un brillo en los ojos-Me toca...-Ese fue el momento en que Toby decidió reclamar por atención.

Era otro fin de semana, y esta vez, Sarah se despidió de su padre y su madrastra. Luego se concentró en acompañar al niñero y a su hermanito; mientras el primero atendía al menor, también continuaba el juego de preguntas entre ellos.

Se notaba que cualquier antipatía o desconfianza de parte de la chica era ya completamente nula. En especial por lo ocurrido el fin de semana anterior; Sarah, a pesar de saber que fue una petición de su padre al niñero, sabía que podía contar con Jareth.

Regresando al presente, Toby arrugó su carita en un puchero, estirando sus manos (ninguno supo si era hacia alguien en específico). Quería ser llevado en brazos por uno. Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y sus manos se tocaron al tratar de tomar al niño. Jareth intentó no dar un respingo, mientras daba unos pasos atrás. Sarah lo miraba confundida.

-Lo he cargado desde que llegué, creo que te quiere a ti-se excusa y la chica no ve problema en eso; Toby menos, gustoso de estar en los brazos de su hermana.

El rubio se sentó, viendo la divertida interacción entre los hermanos Williams (Con el bebé agarrando con su mano el pelo de Sarah y ella diciéndole _No, Toby"_ con su voz suave y quitándoselo). Jareth notó que el único que se estaba haciendo problema por lo que vio aquella noche era él; Sarah estaba tan tranquila como siempre, o eran sus dotes teatrales bien desarrollados.

El hecho de saber que Sarah se sentía atraído por él debía ser la señal clara de **_"¡Tiempo de alejarnos!"_** , inventar una excusa y no volver a ver a las adolescentes hormonales. Por esa razón siempre iba con los niños pequeños, porque eran inocentes, sin ver la maldad y perversión, divirtiéndose y asombrándose de lo que sea; traviesos en ocasiones. Por eso los llamaba _"pequeños goblins",_ pues eran similares a estas criaturas que lo facinaban desde su infancia. El problema era obviamente cuando pasaban la pubertad (él ya la pasó y fue extraña).

Sin embargo, no lo hizo con Sarah... _¿Por qué?_

Encontró la respuesta al cruzarse en la calle con un grupo de chicas, cuchicheando de temas triviales. Al verlas notó que Sarah era completamente diferente: ella seguía manteniendo su inocencia infantil intacta, combinada con la apariencia de una joven. La madrastra le señalo, en su entrevista, que ella tenia conflictos con la adolescente porque no hacía _"_ _cosas_ _de su edad"_ , y tal vez él podría ayudarla a que disfrutara de su juventud. No le respondió en ese momento, pero la mujer creyó que fue una afirmación.

Ahora se sentía en conflicto, porque comprendía lo que la señora Williams deseaba para su hijastra, pero ver a Sarah, el conocerla...todo cambiaba. A él le encantaba la chica como era, la hacía única. Le daba una belleza interior única.

Se descubrió disfrutando de saberse el poseedor de aquel secreto del que la joven ni se enteraba. No por orgullo o ego, sino porque deseaba mantener a la chica así; quizá, algún día, cuando él estuviera lejos, aquello que vio en sus ojos desapareciera y la muchacha ni cuenta se daria. Ningún problema se habría generado y podrían ser muy buenos amigos. Él deseaba ser amigo de Sarah.

(Y la palabra clave era _"quizá"_ )

* * *

Al llegar a su departamento, lo único que debió hacer era tirarse a su cama y dormir lo que quedaba de la noche; cuidar niños llegaba a ser (es) agotador. Pero se trataba de él, Jareth, el que no dejaba de escribir desde hace semanas y tuvo que comprarse un nuevo cuaderno porque el otro se llenó. Las ideas no lo dejaban dormir y sabía que seguro despertaría en la mañana dormido de manera incómoda en la silla, y con su cara pegada al cuaderno. Esperaba que las letras de las canciones no se quedaran impresas por la tinta del lápiz, otra vez.

Después de haber tenido un enorme bloqueo de compositor, estaba agradecido de aquella inspiración. De esa pequeña musa que le inspiraba últimamente, y que poco a poco había ganado su admiración y amistad.

− _"Nadie puede culparte, por marcharte. Demasiado rechazo..._ _ **(*)**_ −continuo tarareando la primera parte que había escrito.

Tal vez despertaría a las dos de la tarde, no pensaba pegar ningún ojo hasta que aquella canción estuviera completamente terminada.

* * *

Su padre se veía muy distraído para el almuerzo, y sabe que no es la única en notarlo: Irene le lanzaba miradas a ellas, tal vez esperando permiso para ser la que preguntara. Toby, por su lado, estaba concentrado en mancharse la cara y reírse, para ser limpiado por su madre. Al final, fue la esposa de su padre la que carraspeo e hizo que saliera de sus cavilaciones.

−¿Sí, querida? ¿Pasa algo?

−Creo que eso te lo debería preguntar a ti−dice ella con un tono preocupado. Estira su mano hacia la de él, la cual el hombre recibe y aprieta− Robert, ¿qué ocurre?

−Son cuestiones del trabajo, nada muy importante-trata de quitarle importancia, pero ninguna de las dos mujeres le creyó. El sentir la mirada de ambas, impidió que pudiera continuar comiendo su filete tranquilo. Soltó un suspiro y dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo al lado del plato− Tengo que hacer un viaje a Nueva York en la próxima semana para cerrar un trato, y deberé ausentarme en ese tiempo.

−No veo el problema...−interrumpió la adolescente. Después de todo, su padre ya había hecho viajes antes.

−Necesito que Irene me acompañe−ahí radica el problema−Sé que recién pediste tus vacaciones, querida, lo siento, pero te necesito, porque irán las esposas de mis futuros asociados y...-

−Te daría una buena imagen−se le adelantó su esposa, con cierta molestia−Sí, Robert, se como son estas cosas. Y sé que también hay otra cosa que te preocupa más−ambos miraron a los niños.

Sarah entendió: requerían de alguien que los cuidara por ese tiempo. Por un segundo tuvo la idea de sugerirles a su madre, Linda, como opción. Pero reemplazo ese pensamiento al recordar que ella no sentía mucha simpatía por su madrastra y menos por su hijo. Tal vez a la que es su hija de sangre la reciba con los brazos abierto, pero no al bebé del nuevo matrimonio de su ex.

No tenían otros familiares. Irene era hija única y los padres de ella vivían demasiado lejos y eran muy viejos para un viaje en avión u otro medio. Agregando que la abuela de Toby no le agradaba Sarah por parecerse a la antigua esposa de Williams (el padre de Irene era todo lo contrario, era un hombre muy amable con la adolescente). Sus abuelos, de parte paterna, vivían en Estados Unidos. Ninguno tenía hermanos. Hasta ahí quedaban las opciones.

Unos ojos de color dorado y azul aparecieron en la mente de la joven.

−¿Qué hay de Jareth?

Los dos adultos habían estado discutiendo lo que Sarah pensó mentalmente durante unos minutos, y la miraron de inmediato sugirió el nombre.

−Ay, no, Sarah− dijo su madrastra− Creo que es pedir mucho. Una cosa es cuidar durante una noche del fin de semana, y otra son siete días. Además, creo que él tiene asuntos personales, y no debemos obligarlo−Tenía razón, pero ninguno de los dos adultos admitiría que consideraron esa opción.

−Preguntar siempre puede quitarnos las dudas− la joven volvió la vista a su plato, y miró de soslayo como ambos parecieron aceptar aquella propuesta.

* * *

El sonido del teléfono se escuchaba muy lejano, pero supo que no lo soñaba por la insistencia de este. Se levanto como pudo, rodeado de algunos papeles hechos bolas a su alrededor. Se estiró e hizo una mueca de dolor por lo entumecido que estaba. Pasó una mano por su cara y dio un bostezo antes de contestar.

−¿Hola?−contestó aún adormilado.

− _Hola, Jareth_ −¿de dónde conocía esa voz? ¡Ah, sí! Su jefa, Irene Williams− _Disculpa, ¿te estaba interrumpiendo en medio de algo?_ −se notaba por su voz que estaba apenada.

− No, no, señora Williams, no se preocupe −trató de despertarse−¿Ocurre algo?

− _Bueno, te quería hacer una propuesta, y si das una negativa lo entendería−_ inicia la mujer, captando la atención del rubio.

−Señora, creo que debería saber de que trata para saber si acepto o no−hace una pequeña broma.

La propuesta de la señora fue la siguiente con su respectivo contexto: debido al trabajo de su marido, ella debía hacerle compañía durante una semana. El problema era que no tenían a nadie con quién dejar a sus dos hijos. La pregunta era ¿Él podría ser quién se encargara de cuidarlos en esos días?

− _Entendería si tienes otros asuntos y por ello no podrías hacerlo−_ dice la mujer.

Jareth lo pensó unos segundos. Además de escribir canciones, ir a algunos pub's para hacer de bartender y músico ocasional aunque no fuera un trabajo oficial, no estaba ocupado. Se estaba visualizándose a sí mismo con Toby y Sarah, y una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro. El estar cerca de la que es su pequeña musa es una buena oportunidad.

−Al contrario, señora Williams, no encuentro ningún problema−responde, y siente el alivio de la mujer a través del teléfono.

Jareth, sin embargo, no sabía que acaba de firmar su propia caída. Tanto para él, como para Sarah. El rubio, ignorante de eso, volvió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, y regresar a terminar la siguiente canción que inicio de inmediato acabo la otra.

* * *

 **Ya se viene lo bueno.**

 **(*) = Referencia en español a la parte inicial de la canción** _ **"Underground"**_ **de David Bowie.**

 **Como dato aclaratorio para los siguientes capítulos, es que voy combinando la biográfia de David Bowie con la vida de Jareth (dado a que no sé o hay mucho de él). Habrán referencias que a los fanáticos de Bowie podría hacerlos saltar de sus asientos. Me baso en lo que busco por internet.**

 **Lamento si quedo muy corto, pero creí que debía hacerlo para que el próximo sea mejor en cuanto al contenido que muchos esperan (nada r+18, les advierto).**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y tal vez pronto, si tengo el tiempo, ponga fanarts al final de los capítulos.**

 **Nos leemos~**

 _ **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**_


	6. What kind of magic spell to use?

**Disclaimer:** **_"Laberinto/Labyrinth/Dentro del laberinto"_ no me pertenecen, sino a Jim Henson Company, a David Bowie y Jennifer Conelly. Jareth es de Sarah, absolutamente. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI: "WHAT KIND OF MAGIC SPELL TO USE?** **"**

Octava vez que le daba un abrazo, pero Sarah correspondió como las otras siete veces anteriores. Su padre se separó y vio la preocupación y angustia que sentía en ese momento. No había que culparlo, era la primera vez que estarían mucho tiempo separados. La última vez, fueron solo dos días y fue cuando sus abuelos vinieron a Inglaterra para cuidar de ella, mientras él preparaba los trámites finales del divorcio.

−Solo una semana−dice más para su padre que para ella. Robert parecía que tuvo una crisis al último minuto, al darse cuenta que sus dos hijos menores de edad estarían una semana solos en casa.

 _Pero no estarían solos._

Solo una semana−repitió y mostró una sonrisa que daba el intento de convencerse que no había problema.

−¡Sarah!−escucha la voz de Irene, yendo al pórtico donde ambos, padre e hija, seguían despidiéndose. Venia con Toby en brazos, quién estiró los suyos a su padre. Sarah trato de no reír al ver lo desesperado que parecía Robert al tener al bebé en brazos, que parecía decirle con sus torpes palmadas _"No pasara nada, no pasara nada"_ −Sarah− volvió a llamar su madrastra, quién le tendió un papel con varias direcciones y fechas−No quiero que te encierres en casa, asi que tu padre y yo pagamos algunas actividades que se harían en el Centro cultural. Tu padre me ayudó a escoger las que te gustarían. Son en toda la semana.

Lo miró sorprendida. Una parte de ella no quería salir, pero al saber lo mucho que le costaba a su padre irse, además de saber que debió pagar cada actividad, entendió que no podía negarse. Recibió la hoja y miró cada una, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

−Aquí dice que menores de 18 años necesitan compañía y supervisión del respectivo adulto a cargo-lee la chica y mira a la mujer rubia−Eso significa que...-

−Jareth irá contigo−termina la adulta.

−Pero Toby...-

−Lo conversé con él. Dice que irán los tres de ser necesario−explica Irene.

Sarah agradece en silencio aquella acción del rubio. Después de lo sucedido en la fiesta, se sentía insegura de ir a otro lugar sin un conocido confiable. Gracias a Dios, Gwen no le llamó. Ya no quería saber de aquella chica y sabe que es recíproco. Jareth tal parece la entiende. Más tarde, cuando se encontraran, se lo agradecería personalmente. Además, cualquier minuto con Toby vale la pena.

Entonces ve el auto, aquel que vio debajo de la lluvia, como su salvación. Como espero, la figura del rubio niñero de su hermano se mostró luego de haberse estacionado en un espacio que no molestaría a nadie. Hace un saludo (que le pareció elegante y propio de él) y se aproxima a ellos. Como siempre que Jareth aparece, Robert e Irene se destensan. Toby cambio su atención de su padre al rubio, y este lo recibe sin problemas. Saluda a ambos adultos con cortesía y cierto afecto, y luego mira a la adolescente.

−Sarah, espero serte soportable esta semana−dice con diversión.

−Veremos−le sigue la corriente, mientras la sonrisa del otro se amplia.

Los tres adultos se pusieron a conversar, donde los padres recordaban varios puntos para emergencias y otras cosas, y con el niñero asintiendo y asegurándoles que no había nada que temer. Fue cuando el auto de color negro se estacionó frente a la casa. Era irónico que en un día tan soleado se tuvieran que despedir, pero Sarah tomaría eso como una señal de un buen viaje y un buen regreso. Esta vez, ella abrazó a su padre.

−Cuídate−dice la joven.

−Volveremos y no se habran dado cuenta de que pasó−dice, tranquilo luego de su momento de pánico.

Besó la frente de su hija y tomó su maleta. Paso una mano cariñosamente por el rostro de Toby, en brazos de Jareth. Mientras Irene dio a su hijastra un abrazo rápido y a su hijo un beso en la mejilla que provocó la risa del bebé y una marca de labial en su suave rostro.

Ambos fueron y cargaron en el maletero su equipaje. Y se despidieron con la mano por la ventanilla aquel domingo en la tarde. Cuando se vieron solos los tres, entraron a la casa, aunque Jareth pidió a Sarah sostener un momento a su hermano. La chica se vio extrañada cuando salio por la puerta y regresó con su propia maleta. Entonces recordó que Jareth estaría una _**semana**_ , en _**esa**_ casa; Era obvio que llevara cosas personales como ropa y un cepillo de dientes. Pero no se esperó el estuche de saxofón.

−No sabías que tocaba el saxofón−dice Jareth al notar la expresión de desconcierto de la muchacha−Añadela a la lista de cosas que ahora ya sabes de mí.

−Gracioso−la chica sonríe al comentario.

−Preparaté Sarah, de seguro esta semana nos conoceremos mejor que en los fines de semana anteriores−dice dándole un guiño juguetón.

Rodó los ojos y se acomodo un cabello rebelde. Toby miró aquella conexión entre la mirada verdosa de su adorada hermana y los ojos bicolor del su amigable niñero. La curiosidad era clara, pero más el hambre que sentia ahora y porque su estomágo gruñó. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para interrumpir las miraditas, obligando a Jareth para llevarlo y prepararle comida.

Sarah sintió que algo acababa de ocurrir y no sabía que nombre darle. Dio un aviso al niñero de que estaría en su habitación en un rato y bajaría pronto para ayudarlo. Recibió una respuesta afirmativa y practicamente subió la escalera de dos en dos.

Jareth por su lado, mientras le daba la papilla al bebé no pudo evitar sonreír. Las razones eran claras para él.

La primera, es que a Toby se le escapaba algo de la papilla de la boca y alrededor de esta se formaba un desastre de comida. Luego de buscar una servilleta, limpió los restos de comida que formaron una especie de sonrisa de payaso. Toby arrugó su naricita, pero cuando vio las frutas cortadas cambió de expresión a una claramente feliz.

Adorable.

Y la segunda razón para sonreír de Jareth, era Sarah. No se debía malinterpretar, recalcaba. Ella era una niña que traía inspiración para escribir canciones. Su pequeña musa. Y estarían una semana entera compartiendo techo.

Preparénse cuadernos de Jareth, serán llenados por la letra y las composiciones de este rubio extravagante que halló en Sarah Williams a la "Beatriz de su Comedia". En cierta manera extravagante de decirlo. Pero Jareth era extravagante.

Maravilloso.

* * *

Sarah tocó la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes. Ahora la habitación de Jareth durante una semana entera (¿Cuál era su fijación por recordarse que sería _'una semana entera'_? No lo sabía). Segundos después el rubio le abrió y ella pudo echar una mirada a su interior.

−¿La doncella quiere visitar el castillo más allá del Reino de los Goblins?−la atrapó. Desvió la mirada, ignorando la sonrisita que el hombre tenía plasmado en su rostro−Oh, vamos. Entra, después de todo es mía momentáneamente−se aparta y Sarah, quién dudó unos segundos, entró.

Le parecía raro. Es decir, aunque fuera una habitación de la casa en la que ella habia vivido desde que tenía memoria, ahora era _diferente._ No en un mal sentido. Pues ahora parecía tener la marca de Jareth desde el piso hasta el techo: la ropa que aún no era acomodada en los cajones, el aroma que parecía haberse impregnado apenas cruzó la puerta, y obviamente el saxofón y un cuaderno que tenía una luna y dibujos de criaturas mágicas. En específico...

−Goblins−sonrió involuntariamente. Enarcó una ceja hacia el mayor−¿Eres acaso el Rey de los Goblins?

−Me encantaría−dice el rubio, sacando su última camisa y desatando su bufanda−Aunque me voy a tener que abstener a ser un creyente.

Quiso responder a eso cuando Toby empezó a llorar. Jareth dejo la bufanda sobre la cama y camino tranquilo a ver al niño. Sarah comparó la forma en que su padre reaccionaba cuando el pequeño lloraba: corrían a trompicones, solo para ver que el niño necesitaba un cambio de pañal. Podrían llamarlo exagerado, pero Sarah sabía del casi accidente que ella sufrió a la edad de Toby; según la _leyenda_ , su madre estaba ese día fuera preparándose para un audición, y Robert se tomo el día para cuidar de su pequeña. Pero un momento de distracción y la niña se encontraba llorando, casi tocando el suelo de no ser porque su vestido se atoró en la cuna. Intentó recoger un osito de peluche, y por eso trató de escapar de la cuna. A Robert le dio casi un paro cardíaco. Ese día pasaron dos cosas: Linda (su madre) consiguió el papel protágonico como Lady Macbeth; por otro lado, Robert le cogió el miedo a cuidar _solo_ a un bebé, por lo que necesitaba compañía de su, entonces, esposa o de alguien.

Pero volviendo a Jareth, Sarah lo siguió para notar que Toby solo necesitaba un cambio de pañal. Arrugó levemente la nariz y le dijo al mayor que haría algo para ambos. Él le dijo que no quemara nada.

−A mi no se me quema nada−contradice. Exceptuando...mejor no ahora.

La sonrisa divertida de Jareth era una señal de que no le creía. Se preguntaba que tan transparente era para que se le notara la mentira.

Dejo de preguntarse eso y fue a la cocina. Miró el reloj cuando bajó las escaleras: las ocho de la noche del día domingo. Resistió las ganas de soltar un suspiro.

En verdad, sería una laaaaarga semana. No sabía que esperarse de ella. Menos con Jareth cerca.

* * *

 **Esto debía estar acabado desde noviembre. Y me matarán, porque estuvo corto. Pero se viene lo bueno. El lunes será más interesante.**

 **Lamento la tardanza. Pero me vino una crísis con este fic. Además la semana pasada se transmitió la pelicula: una vez en el canal Studio y dos veces en el canal Paramount. No me perdí la oportunidad de verlo y de reinspirarme. Trato de recordar todo lo que debe venir en el fic.**

 **Aviso que vendrán canciones de la época y películas, e incluso pueden recomendarme alguna que gusten que fuera mencionada (si o sí mencionare algo de** _ **Star Wars**_ **y** _ **La historia interminable**_ **).**

 **La relación de Jareth y Sarah es lenta, pero muy segura. Repito que NO habrán relaciones subidas de tono.**

 **Hoy es Nochebuena por aquí, así que les deseo una muy ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! (Este es mi regalo para ustedes) Edit: esto lo publique en Wattpad en Nochebuena, para aclarar la confusión xd**

 **Nos leemos.**

 _ **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**_


End file.
